Omega Fantasy
by Shadow Lugia of Orre
Summary: Destroying criminal organizations, defeating Primal Pokemon, and stopping planet-destroying meteoroids are all in a day's work for Shadow. Traveling to another dimension, learning about magic, and destroying a madman; not so much. How will Shadow cope with her new surroundings? Rated T, although rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**S.L of Orre**: Hey guys, welcome to my new and improved Pokemon and FF9 crossover.

**Travis Triceratops**: WOOHOO!

**Zilla**: Whatever.

**S.L of Orre**: Hopefully this one turns out better than the last one. I will admit, my original story for this concept was ok at best. I messed up really badly on Shadow's personality by having it flip-flop all over the place. It was like a bad game of I Am Bread. This was due to me writing while influenced by my current emotion. Unfortunately, while this works for free-writing, if you're doing a long story with an actual plot, it doesn't work. Not to mention, I haven't played FF9 since I was 7 or 8, so I barely remember what happens. Looking up guides to the story helps somewhat I guess. Unfortunately, while I want this to be better, there are certain clichés that are almost impossible to avoid. I will not be changing Shadow's overall design, because I really like it. She looks like how I would want to look if I was in the Pokemon universe. Also, writing a character with anger issues gets extremely boring, and that isn't how I function at all. There will be no team swapping either, because that just got confusing. This time I have a set team that will not be changing. Also, for you folks who love Mega Evolutions, you will probably adore this story. Let's just say my OR team was kind of over powered. Anyways, enough babbling. I do not own Pokemon or FF9. If I did, Pokemon games would have animated cutscenes, megas would be better balanced, EV and IV training would be nerfed so people can't abuse them, and lots of other changes would be made. Also, FF9 would have an anime, and Kuja would have been the final boss rather than that cheap as hell Necron. I only own Shadow and her team, and any other OC I decide to add.

…..

_Hoenn, a region with a rich history and many dark secrets. It is here we find the region's newest champion, a girl by the name of Shadow. Shadow, along with her team of 6, was able to best Team Magma, capture the legendary Primal Groudon, defeat the champion Steven Stone, befriend Rayquaza, destroy a giant meteoroid, and save all of Hoenn. A deep thinker, she fights with cunning rather than brute force._

_ However, our story does not begin with Shadow. It instead begins on a planet from a completely separate dimension. This planet is known as Terra, and was once home to a thriving population. This planet was once a separate world, but after an event known as the decay, the planet became a part of its sister planet Gaia. This planet is home to a being known as Garland, who created beings known as Genomes. These Genomes were designed to hold Terran souls, but had no emotion whatsoever. That is, except for two. And it is with these two that our story begins._

…_._

"ZIDANE, GET BACK HERE", Garland yelled, his voice echoing through the hallways of the building.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN", Zidane yelled back, running faster.

The blonde Genome had decided it would be funny to let loose a bunch of the monsters that Garland kept in the lab. While most were not that dangerous, they would prove to be a nuisance to anyone who encountered them. Zidane, only 5 at the time, didn't quite get that what he was doing was wrong, but he didn't care. He just liked having fun. As he ran down the hall, he passed another genome, only this one had long silver hair with feathers.

"Hey Kuja", Zidane greeted as he ran past.

The older genome, whose name was Kuja, simply sighed. He honestly didn't understand why Garland found him to be inferior to Zidane. I mean, you didn't see him running around breaking things, setting traps for the others, and letting monsters loose to run free.

Zidane kept running, knocking over other genomes as he went. The other genomes however, lacked any emotions, and were unfazed by the golden blur racing about the place. They simply carried on with the tasks Garland gave them. To them it was just another day in Bran Bal.

Meanwhile, on planet Earth (Shadow's PoV, 1st person)…

"Too easy", I said as Tokay landed a critical hit with leafblade on the enemy's Mightyena.

"Get up now Mightyena", the hyena Pokemon's trainer called.

The black and grey hyena tried to stand up, but its legs gave out. The Pokemon didn't stand a chance against the Mega Sceptile he was fighting.

"Damn, they said you were strong, but this, this is ridiculous", the man gasped, frantically recalling his Pokemon.

I recalled my Sceptile after it returned to normal form and approached the man.

"I suggest you quit harassing these folks and leave", I said, glaring at him, "Otherwise I won't be so merciful".

The man's face paled and he ran off, dropping the money he had taken. A little girl and her parents ran out of one of the houses.

"Thank you for chasing away the bad man", the little girl said cheerfully, looking at me with big blue eyes.

"No problem", I replied, "If that man comes back, just let me know".

"Okay", the girl beamed.

"We can't thank you enough, Miss Champion", the girl's father said.

"Please, just call me Shadow", I replied.

"We never thought we'd see the day when that man stopped terrorizing us", the father's wife said, "He and his gang have been the bane of Slateport ever since Team Magma disappeared".

"Yeah, I've seen those guys on the news before", I sighed, "Apparently they started out as a simple biker gang that hung out near cycling road. Then Team Magma left, and they took over".

"If you aren't busy, would you care to stay for dinner", the wife asked, "It's the least we can do to repay you for saving us".

"Please Miss Champion", the little girl pleaded.

"Well, I guess I can stay for a little while", I sighed.

"YAY", the girl cheered, hugging me tightly.

Meanwhile, back on Terra…

"ZIDANE, I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN, GET BACK TO THE LAB THIS INSTANT. IT IS TOO DANGEROUS FOR YOU TO LEAVE BRAN BAL AND YOU KNOW IT", Garland yelled at the blonde genome.

"Yeah right, you just don't want me to have any fun", Zidane retorted, sticking his tongue out.

Using his skilled footwork, Zidane easily climbed over the outer wall of the village. Garland cursed as he heard Zidane yell "You can't catch me".

"Having trouble keeping the boy in line, Garland", Kuja questioned as he approached, hands on his hips.

"Don't just stand there Kuja, go after him", Garland commanded angrily, his patience wearing thin.

"Whatever", Kuja replied, "Can't guarantee he won't be dead before I find him".

"If anything happens to that boy, it'll be on your head Kuja", Garland growled.

Meanwhile, back with Shadow (1st person)…

"Wow, this food is great", I said, taking another bite out of the grilled chicken on my plate, "My compliments to the chef".

"I'm glad you like it", the woman said happily.

"Mommy always makes the best chicken", the little girl, whose name was Emily, said.

"So Shadow, what brings you to Slateport, besides dealing with those thugs", the man asked.

"Well, I was searching for a new Mirage Spot that popped up recently", I explained.

"I've heard of those", the man said, "They are said to disappear and reappear at random intervals".

"Yeah, and this one is especially active", I replied, "I've been trying to pinpoint it for at least a week now".

It was then that I heard my PokeNav go off, indicating the Mirage Spot had popped up again.

"That was quick", I said.

I quickly finished my food, thanked Emily's parents for their hospitality, and ran out. I called out my Latios, Altair, and hopped on his back. I played the Eon Flute, allowing him to Mega Evolve.

"Alright boy that Mirage Spot popped up again, and we need to find it", I said.

Altair nodded and took off, flying in the direction of the Mirage Spot.

Meanwhile, back with Zidane and Kuja….

"Catch me if you can Kuja", Zidane chanted as he ran further away from Bran Bal, Kuja right on his heels.

"Stop this stupid game at once, you annoying child", Kuja growled, "Are you trying to get us both killed".

Zidane paid him no mind as he climbed up a rocky slope, unaware of the nearby monsters who were watching his every move. A group of Hecteyes were eyeing the young genome, hungrily awaiting their next meal.

"This is so much fun, isn't Kuja", Zidane yelled back at the silver-haired Genome.

"FUN, YOU THINK THIS IS FUN ZIDANE", Kuja yelled angrily.

Once Zidane took a few more steps, the Hecteyes attacked. The monsters lashed out at the helpless genome, striking him again and again. Kuja stepped in, freezing several of the monsters. The Hecteyes turned their attention to Kuja and lashed out at him, but were met with another Blizzard spell. Just then, as the Hecteyes tried to attack again, a giant blackish-purple tear appeared in the air in front of them. Both sides were confused by the jagged floating slash in front of them.

"What is that", Zidane asked.

"Not sure", Kuja replied.

The tear began to shake, making the genomes and monsters move back some.

Back with Shadow (1st person. Last change this time)….

Luckily it didn't take me long to find the Mirage Spot, considering it was a dimensional tear floating in the sky.

"Maybe Dialga or Palkia made this", I thought, remembering how Giratina and they made these tears to leave their own dimensions.

I tried to get closer, but Altair quickly jerked to a stop. I wasn't sure what was wrong, but I noticed Altair was growling at the tear.

"Come on boy, we've seen these before, there's nothing the worry about", I reassured, stroking his neck.

As we got closer to the tear though, it began to quiver rather violently, causing the air pressure to intensify. Altair tried to pull away, but something was pulling us towards the portal. I was unable to do anything as the portal pulled us in, dragging us through a black and purple dimensional expanse.

"Damn, what the hell is this", I cursed as I held on to my struggling Pokemon.

Altair shook frantically, trying to free us of the dimension's gravitational pull. His struggles were in vain though, and we were pulled in deeper. I thought it was the end for us until I saw a light on the other side of the vast expanse.

"Altair, calm down and head for that light. It might be a way out", I said.

The struggling Latios calmed down somewhat and flew forward, zooming right into the light. Everything went white for a moment before we were ejected from the tear. Unfortunately, Altair couldn't low down quick enough and he ended up slamming into a nearby rock wall.

"Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark", I grunted as I stood up. I then rushed over to my dragon type Pokemon, checking for injuries.

"Altair, are you okay? That was one serious- woah, what is that stuff", I gasped, seeing a strange brownish-red substance on his left wingtip. At first I thought he was bleeding, but when I wiped some of the stuff away, I saw no gashes.

"If this isn't your blood, then whose is it", I wondered, "And where are we anyways? This place is like the shoal cave basement, but without the cold".

"That was AWESOME", a childish voice yelled behind me. I turned to see a blonde-haired boy with a tail standing next to an older man with silver hair. Wait, the kid had a TAIL?!

"What in the hell", I gasped, my eyes wide in shock.

"The way you took down those Hecteyes was amazing", the blonde cheered, "You came flying out of that purple thing and slashed them with that dragon thing's wing"!

I wasn't sure what to say at this point. Here I was in some random location with no one around but this strange boy and the silver haired man he was with.

"So, is your dragon okay? It hit the wall pretty hard", the boy questioned.

"Huh, oh right", I said quickly, snapping out of my stupor. I recalled Altair, who reverted back to his normal form.

"COOL! YOU CAN USE MAGIC JUST LIKE KUJA", the boy shouted, his sky blue eyes sparkling.

"Magic? That wasn't magic", I replied, "Haven't you ever seen a Pokemon Trainer before"?

"What's a Poke-ee-mon trainer", the boy questioned, failing to properly pronounce Pokemon.

"You don't know? It's pretty common knowledge in the Hoenn region", I said.

"What's Ho-inn", the boy asked, his head tilted to the side.

"You can't be serious", I said, "It's a region where Pokemon live. You know, on Earth".

"What's Earth", the boy questioned.

Okay, something was wrong here. First this kid doesn't know what a Pokemon trainer is, then he doesn't know what Hoenn is, and now he doesn't know what Earth is. Wait a minute, does that mean?

"Umm, what planet are we on, just wondering", I asked nervously.

"Terra", the boy answered cheerfully, "My name is Zidane, and this is my older brother Kuja. What's your name"?

"Uhh, Shadow", I replied, "Shadow Krane".

"Pretty name for a pretty woman", Zidane chirped, only for Kuja to smack him.

"Hey, you didn't have to hit the kid", I snapped, "He was just giving a compliment".

"Well his compliment was unnecessary", Kuja retorted.

"Really? Well I thought it was sweet", I said, "Anyways, do you guys live around here? I can't imagine so, seeing as this place looks barren".

"We don't live in this immediate area, but we do live nearby", Kuja replied.

"Is Shadow gonna come live with us Kuja", Zidane asked cheerfully.

"I can't Zidane. I need to find my way home", I replied.

"Aww, can't you come stay with us for a little while", Zidane pleaded.

"Well, I don't know", I said, "I'm not sure your parents would approve of you bringing home a random stranger".

"Parents, what are those", Zidane asked.

"She means Garland, no doubt", Kuja answered.

"Garland, you mean like one of those flower crowns", I questioned, "Is she your mom or something"?

"Garland is a man", Kuja retorted, "And he is not our father. He…created us".

"Created you? What do you mean by that", I questioned.

"We'll answer your questions later", Kuja said, "Follow me, we're heading back to Bran Bal".

…

"So this is where you guys live", I gasped softly as I gazed upon Bran Bal, "It's beautiful".

"Perhaps when you first see it", Kuja retorted, "But seeing it every day gets boring".

"I guess so, but still it is very-"

"KUJA, ZIDANE, WHAT TOOK YOU TWO SO LONG TO RETURN", a baritone voice boomed angrily.

We turned and saw a rather old-looking man stomping over to us. The man grabbed Zidane by the front of his shirt and promptly slapped the boy across the face. He dropped the poor child, and Zidane began crying.

"That jerk", I thought angrily as I picked up the crying child. I hugged Zidane gently, hoping to calm him down. Zidane sniffled and sobbed as he buried his face in my right shoulder.

"AND YOU", the man yelled turning to face Kuja. Electricity crackled around his hand before he fired a blast of lightning, zapping the silver haired man. Kuja let out a cry of pain and anger as the electricity wracked his body.

"THAT'S ENOUGH", I shouted, getting the old man's attention. He stopped zapping Kuja, and I watched the man slump to the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU, GIRL", the man boomed, "YOU ARE CLEARLY NOT A GENOME"!

"DOESN'T MATTER", I bit back, "WHAT YOU DID TO THESE BOYS IS WRONG"!

"Don't make him angrier, Miss Shadow", Zidane sniffled, "He'll hurt you too".

"You think I care", I said, "You boys did nothing wrong, and yet he hurt you".

"It's my fault though", Zidane sniffed, "I ran out of Bran Bal without permission".

"That doesn't give him the right to hit you, or to electrocute your brother", I retorted.

"But he's our creator", Zidane said.

"Your creator, you mean Garland", I questioned. Zidane nodded.

"Yes, I am Garland," the man boomed, "I assume these two told you about me".

"Sort of. They just said you created them", I replied.

"Hmm, you are neither Genome nor Monster, so how did you end up here", Garland questioned.

"None of your business", I snapped. I strode past him and knelt down next to Kuja.

"Can you get up by yourself", I asked.

"Of course I can. What do you take me for, a weakling", Kuja responded. He tried to stand up, but was unable to due to a severe pain in his side.

"Alright, looks like you're gonna need my help", I sighed. Carefully, I slipped his arm around my shoulder and helped him stand up.

"I don't need your help, woman", Kuja spat, pushing me away. His hand began glowing before a bright green aura surrounded his body. I watched in awe as his wounds disappeared, leaving not a trace.

"What the hell!? How did you…how is that even…..what the hell are you", I gasped.

"We are Genomes", Kuja said, "And what you've seen is a mere fraction of my power".

"Is that so", I questioned, "And would I be correct in assuming Zidane here can do the same thing"?

"No, that boy isn't strong enough to use magic", Kuja replied.

"Not yet anyways", Garland said, snatching Zidane away from me.

"I still fail to see how that boy is superior to me", Kuja scoffed.

"You don't think anyone is superior to you, Kuja", Garland snapped at him.

This started a huge argument between the two men, each trying to prove the other wrong. I rolled my eyes and turned to leave. I didn't have time to waste in this place; I needed to find my way back home. I left the village and headed back the way I came, unaware that little Zidane had freed himself and was following behind me.

…

**S.L of Orre**: Well folks, here is the first chapter. I will try to write longer chapters, but that all depends on how the story is going to play out. Also, I hope you guys prefer Shadow's new personality. I wanted to keep her sharp intellect, but also give her some emotions. Still not sure if I want her to use weapons, or to be a martial artist. Also, if you're wondering how old Zidane is at the time, he's 5. And before I forget, this is my main story and Delta Episode team. They will not have competitive movesets or abilities, so don't criticize what moves I gave them.

**Name: Tokay**

**Species: Sceptile, male**

**Known moves: Leaf Blade, Pursuit, Cut, X-scissor**

**Name: Beatrix (yes, I know there is a character in FF9 by this name too)**

**Species: Aggron, female**

**Known moves: Rock Tomb, Rock Smash, Iron Head, Iron Tail**

**Name: Smaug**

**Species: Torkoal, male**

**Known moves: Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Body Slam, Strength**

**Name: Megan**

**Species: Sharpedo, female**

**Known moves: Crunch, Ice Fang, Surf, Waterfall**

**Name: Altair**

**Species: Latios**

**Known moves: Luster Purge, Steel Wing, Fly, Dragon Pulse**

**Name: Armageddon**

**Species: Groudon**

**Known moves: Lava Plume, Shadow Claw, Earthquake, Precipice Blades**

I wonder if any of you guys can figure out the references behind their names.


	2. Prologue to Gaia, part 1

**S.L of Orre**: Hello ladies, gents and dinosaurs. Welcome to chapter 2 of Omega Fantasy –blows noisemaker-. :D

**Shadow**: …

**Travis**: …

**Zilla**: … -coughs-

**S.L of Orre**: Tough crowd, I see. Well no matter, we shall keep moving forward. I, Shadow Lugia of Orre, do not own Pokemon or Final Fantasy in any way, I only own my OCs.

…..

"Get rid of this thing Tokay, use X-scissor", I commanded.

Tokay hissed and slashed the strange creature in an x pattern, cutting it apart. The thing stopped moving signaling it was dead.

"This is so annoying", I growled, "These stupid blobs just keep coming, no matter how many of 'em we kill. I just want to get back to my world, is that too much to ask"?!

Tokay hissed in agreement as he cut another blob monster in half. He was clearly as irritated as I was. Then, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I heard a loud roar coming from above us. I looked up and saw a giant, silver-green dragon soaring overhead. It landed in front of us and bellowed loudly, flaring its huge feathered wings.

"Alright big boy. You wanna fight, you've got a fight", I hissed angrily, gritting my teeth. I called out Smaug, Beatrix, Megan and Altair, who roared at the giant dragon.

"Tokay use Leaf blade, Smaug use Flamethrower, Beatrix use Iron Tail, Megan use Ice Fang, and Altair use Dragon Pulse. Let's cut this guy down to size", I said.

Tokay leapt up, bounced over the dragons head, and slashed the back of its neck. Smaug blasted the dragon is the chest with a powerful stream of flames, causing it to roar in pain. Beatrix used her now metallic glowing tail to launch herself up into the air, before bringing it down hard on the dragon's face. Megan jetted forward and bit one of the dragon's front limbs with fangs colder that ice. Altair then finished the job by blasting the dragon in the face with a powerful purple and white energy blast. The dragon roared in pain and flew away.

"Yeah, that's right, FLY AWAY YOU OVERGROWN GECKO", I yelled at the retreating dragon, "IF YOU SEE YOUR FRIENDS, TELL 'EM SHADW KICKED YOUR ASS"!

"Miss Shadow", a child's voice shouted. I turned to see little Zidane running towards me.

"What the hell are you doing out here kid", I questioned, "This isn't a place for children, shouldn't you be with Kuja anyways"?

"I wanted to see you again", he replied cheerfully, "I didn't want you to leave".

My Pokemon growled at him, but I held out a hand to stop them. When Zidane saw them, he was in awe.

"WOW", He shouted, awestruck, "They are so cool"!

I recalled my Pokemon except Altair, eliciting a pout from the youth.

"Come one Zidane", I said, hopping on Altair's back, "I need to get you back to Bran Bal".

He hesitantly got on in front of me.

….

As soon as we got to Bran Bal, we were greeted to Garland and Kuja arguing again. Zidane and I got off Altair and strode over to the arguing men.

"Honestly you two, haven't you learned that arguing will get you nowhere", I chastised.

The two stopped arguing and turned to face me, glaring daggers at Zidane. The little genome hid behind me, and Altair growled at them.

"Don't even think about hitting him", I threatened, "or I will not hesitate to have you torn apart".

"Then maybe the child shouldn't keep running off", Garland retorted angrily.

"Maybe you shouldn't keep driving him away", I snapped.

Zidane then ran over to a pair of working genomes, who seemed uninterested in the youth.

"My work here is done. Next time take better care of the kid", I said.

'Wait a minute", Garland said, stopping me from leaving.

"What is it, old man", I said, glaring at him.

"That monster of yours", he said, before he was cut off.

"Altair's no monster", I corrected.

"Whatever, how do you control it", the old man questioned.

"Simple", I said, holding Altair's pokeball, "Like this. Altair, return".

I recalled my Pokemon, leaving the old man dumbfounded.

"How did you-".

"Does it matter", I said.

Garland paused, seemingly in deep thought. After a few minutes, he spoke again.

"You will be staying here in Bran Bal, until you find your way", Garland said.

"And what makes you think I'll want to stay", I questioned, glaring at the silver haired genome next to him.

"Would you rather live out there with monsters roaming around", He questioned, "There are no other villages on Terra".

"Tch, you've got a point", I sighed.

_So, I ended up staying with Zidane and Kuja in Bran Bal. It was an okay place, but I didn't exactly like Kuja. Something about him seemed off. Maybe it was because he could use, as Zidane described it, magic. Maybe it was his lack of complex emotions. Maybe it was his damned attitude and superiority complex. Overall though, I felt he was rather sinister. My Pokemon didn't like him either. Even within their pokeballs, I could tell they didn't like him being near me. We didn't interact much though, if at all. _

_ "You know Shadow, that boy has become a lot less troublesome since you arrived. He hasn't bothered me nearly as much as he used to. I still don't see why Harland thinks that boy is superior to me, he can barely think rationally. Maybe that's what you should do, teach him common sense", I remembered him saying._

_The only one I really interacted with was little Zidane. Whenever Kuja or Garland was mean to him, he always came to me for comfort. Zidane was a good kid, if not a bit too energetic. He often watched my Pokemon and I training, and joined us on several occasions. My Pokemon seemed to trust him to some extent. Altair seemed to trust him the most out of all of my Pokemon. He even let Zidane ride him on several occasions. It was strange, considering he was usually wary of other humans. Then again, Zidane isn't human. _

_ "Can we play again tomorrow Shadow", Zidane always asked me, "Maybe Kuja will join us"._

_ Then there was old man Garland. If there was anyone my Pokemon hated more than Kuja, it was Garland. I had to be careful around him, otherwise me Pokemon would break free and attack him. Armageddon seemed to despise Garland more than any of my other Pokemon. According to Armageddon, Garland was a lot like Maxie, only a lot worse. _

_ "At least Zidane isn't bothering me while I'm working. He's a pain to deal with. But it will all be worth it in the end", I remember him saying. _

_ I was unsure as to what was going on here, but what I did know, was that it was nothing good._

….

**S.L of Orre**: Hey guys, here's the second chapter. Sorry it isn't very long, and sorry if it isn't to you all's liking. But, I'm saving a major event for next chapter, so just be patient. Anyways, I got nothing else to say, so see ya next time!


	3. Prologue to Gaia, part 2

**S.L of Orre**: Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome back to Omega Fantasy. Now by now you've noticed that I changed the cover picture to a different version of Shadow. Well, if you're wondering why, you'll have to wait and see. Also, I was thinking of doing an alternate version of the story called Alpha Fantasy, which would follow my playthrough of Alpha Sapphire. But I'm not anywhere near done with that game, so I won't be doing it. This chapter is rather short, but it's a prologue chapter, so that's to be expected. Anyways, I don't own FF or Pokemon, I only own my OCs.

….

_6 months later…_

_Something wasn't right. I could tell right when I woke up that morning that something was off. _

…_.._

"Huh, that's strange", I thought, "Usually Zidane comes to see me every morning. Maybe he's with Kuja or Garland, or one of the other genomes".

I washed up, got changed and left my hut. I quickly noticed that the village felt empty. Usually, the place was filled with genomes working on random projects given to them by Garland. I was about to look for them, when one ran over to me.

"Have you seen Kuja", it asked monotonously.

"No, I haven't", I replied, "Why, is something wrong".

"Both he and Zidane are missing. Master Garland believes he may have taken the boy", the genome explained.

"WHAT", I roared angrily.

"Yes, master Garland had the same reaction when he found out", the genome said.

I clenched my fists till my knuckles turned bone-white.

"That does it", I said, "Come on, we need to find those two".

The genome simply nodded and followed me. While we searched from the ground, I had Altair search from the air. However, we didn't get far before we were attacked by those strange eyeball monsters, who I learned were called Hecteyes.

"But Garland said that monsters couldn't enter Bran Bal due to the barrier surrounding it", I thought.

_"So, how do you keep those monsters from entering Bran Bal" I questioned._

_ "There is a special magic barrier that surrounds Bran Bal. So long as it is there, monsters cannot enter the village", Garland explained._

"But Garland wouldn't let the barrier fall, and the other genomes can't do anything to it", I thought, "So that means-"!

I growled angrily, calling out Tokay and Beatrix, letting them rip the hecteyes apart.

"THAT SILVER BASTARD", I roared, "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD'VE DONE THIS"!

"Beatrix, clear us a path. Tokay, come with me", I said. I then turned to the Genome.

"Where could Kuja have taken Zidane", I questioned. The genome simply shrugged.

"Then take me to where old man Garland is. Maybe he'll know", I said.

"Very well", the genome replied.

….

As it turns out, Garland doesn't live in Bran Bal, but rather a castle called Pandemonium. The place was disgusting and creepy, covered in eyeballs, horns, scales and fangs.

"How does anyone, even someone as creepy as Galrand, live in a place like this", I questioned. Again, the genome I was with just shrugged.

I then heard many loud crashing noises, followed by loud cursing.

"Sounds like the old guy's pissed", I said.

The genome then lead me through the weird castle to the room where Garland was throwing his little fit.

"Can't you be a little more quiet", I said, "we could hear you from the entrance".

"THAT BRAT KUJA JUST TOOK ZIDANE AND RAN OFF", Garland roared angrily, "NO DOUBT HE MEANS TO GET RID OF HIM"!

"Don't worry, he won't get far", I said.

Altair then flew into the room.

"You found them", I questioned.

The dragon nodded, beckoning me to follow him. He led us to a giant aircraft hangar of some sort. In it was a giant airship, but it was starting to take off. Quickly, I recalled my Pokemon and climbed aboard the airship.

"Kuja", I growled, "You are a dead man when I find you".

I searched the ship relentlessly, intent on saving Zidane. Why was Kuja doing this anyway? Was it linked to what he said earlier, about Zidane being superior to him? I had heard Garland mention it a few times before, but I never figured out what he meant.

It didn't take me long to find the control room. Inside I found Kuja, and a tied up, unconscious Zidane. At that sight my rage increased, causing my heart to pound inside my chest.

"KUJA", I roared like an angry Tyranitar, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ZIDANE"?!

"Oh nothing really", the effeminate male replied, "I simply knocked him out and wiped his memory".

I took a few steps forward, growling at Kuja.

"I should kill you right now", I hissed venomously, "But I won't. It seems Garland wishes to do that himself. However-"

I released Tokay, who hissed spitefully at Kuja.

"That doesn't mean I can't beat you within an inch of your life first".

"Come now darling, is violence really necessary", Kuja said, "I've not harmed the boy, have I? And yet you and that old fool want my head on a silver platter. That hardly seems fair".

He took a step forward, eliciting another menacing hiss from Tokay.

"What do you plan to do with Zidane, kill him", I questioned.

"No, although killing him would be an option", Kuja replied mockingly.

Tokay snapped at him, causing him to step back a few feet.

"Kidding", He said, holding his hands up in mock surrender, "I'm not going to kill him. Although, the monsters on Gaia just might".

"I've heard the old man mention that a few times", I said, "What exactly is Gaia".

"So he never told you? Why am I not surprised", he mock sighed, "He never did have good manners. Gaia is the sister planet to Terra".

"So, you plan to leave him to die on an unfamiliar planet", I questioned, "And why would you want to do that"?

"I never did like that boy", Kuja said, "Garland always favored him over me. He always said Zidane was superior to me, and that I was a failure. Well, I'm going to prove him wrong, and no one is going to stop me".

"I wouldn't count on that", I growled.

"I don't see why you are against me. I've done nothing to wrong you, have I? In fact, I remember you were rather eager to assist me when we first met", Kuja said, walking over to me, completely ignoring the hissing Tokay. I stiffened when he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing", I growled.

"This", he whispered. He quickly planted a kiss right on my lips, causing my breath to hitch. After a few seconds he pulled away, and I felt his icy blue eyes pierce my steel blue ones. However, I was quickly freed from my stupor by Tokay, who grabbed Kuja and threw him against the wall. I shook my head, still a bit shocked by what just happened.

"Thanks Tokay", I thanked my Pokemon. He simply nodded.

"You just sealed your fate", I heard Kuja hiss.

"As did you", I growled back, "Tokay, attack with Cut".

One of Tokay's sharp claws glowed white and extended in length. He swung at Kuja, who just managed to avoid the attack, though the claw nicked him.

"Do you really think I'll fall to some overgrown lizard", Kuja taunted, healing the small injury, "Now, I believe it's my turn".

Kuja charged up a fire spell and aimed it at me. However, before it could make contact, a blue force field surrounded me on all sides, nullifying the attack.

"WHAT, how did you-", he gasped.

"Surprised", I taunted, pulling out the blue orb I got from Mt. Pyre, "So long as I have the blue orb, you're petty fire attacks can't touch me. Now let me show you a real attack. Tokay use Leaf Blade".

The blades on Tokays wrists glowed green and extended to 4 feet in length. He quickly slashed at Kuja, forcing him to dodge and keeping him from retaliating.

_"This is going well",_ I thought, _"If all he can do is dodge, he can't win"._

However, my victory was cut short when Kuja blasted Tokay with an even stronger fire spell than the one he tried to use against me. Tokay let out a screech as the flames scorched his body, littering it with burns.

"OH NO, TOKAY", I gasped as my Pokemon fell, unable to continue fighting. I ran over to him and hugged him. The gecko Pokemon lifted his head and hissed weakly.

"You did good Tokay. Return for now and get some rest", I whispered, recalling him.

"Well isn't that sweet. You're worried for you beast", Kuja taunted, "How pathetic".

"You've got a lot of nerve calling me pathetic", I hissed dangerously, "Maybe you have a death wish, or maybe your just plain stupid. Let me tell you something punk, no one, and I mean **no one**, messes with my friends. And those that do; don't live to tell the tale".

"So you intend to kill me then", Kuja questioned, "I thought you were to bring me back alive, if at all".

"You lost that chance the minute you injured Tokay", I replied, grinning evilly. I pulled another Pokeball from my belt and threw it, releasing Smaug. The tortoise Pokemon huffed causing smoke to stream out of its nostrils and from the hole in the top of his shell.

"Smaug, fill the room with smoke", I commanded.

Smaug inhaled deeply and then released a huge cloud of smoke. I felt my blue orb react, creating a force field around me again. I was able to grab Zidane, just in time to avoid a blast of electricity. No doubt Kuja was pissed.

"Come on Smaug, let's get the kid out of here", I said.

Smaug nodded and we ran out of the smoke filled room.

…

"That sneaky little wench", Kuja hissed, coughing again from the smoke that filled the air, "She won't get away".

Kuja then casts another Fire spell, dispelling the smoke. Upon seeing Zidane and Shadow are gone, he becomes enraged.

"That little wench will pay", he growled, "I will not be bested by an inferior being".

…..

We were able to escape the Kuja for now, and were currently waiting for Zidane to wake up.

"Come on kid, wake up", I whispered, gently shaking his shoulders.

Slowly his baby blue eyes fluttered open. He let out a yawn and shook his head.

"How did I end up falling asleep", He mumbled before he noticed me.

"Who are you? Who am I? Where am I? What am I doing here", he questioned.

"Glad to see you're awake kid", I said, "And as for your questions, your name is Zidane".

"Zidane huh", He said, "I like it".

"And I'm Shadow", I said.

"Pretty name", he replied.

"Well isn't this sweet", Kuja's voice rang out. I glared when I saw him step off the airship. Smaug rumbled at him and let out another puff of smoke.

"Who's that", Zidane questioned.

"Someone who wants to get rid of you", I said.

"So, he's bad", he asked. I nodded.

"Just leave everything to me, kid", I said, recalling Smaug and pulling out another Pokeball. I glared at Kuja again.

"I think it's about time I showed you what exactly you're dealing with", I said, "Tell me, have you ever heard of Mega Evolution"?

"What is this madness you spew, woman", Kuja hissed.

"I'll take that as a no. But then again, I don't expect anyone who isn't from Earth to have heard of it", I said, "Let me tell you a tale, Kuja. 3,000 years ago, planet Earth overflowed with vast amounts of raw, natural energy. This energy could empower any Pokemon who absorbed it, but few dared to use it. This was because the energy altered a Pokemon's state of being, making them go power crazy. There were two specific Pokemon; one who raised the land masses, and one who filled the oceans. These Pokemon absorbed vast amounts of the natural energy, reverting to a primal state. They terrorized a land known as Hoenn, and the people who lived there feared these two over all else. The people called out to their guardian savior, a great dragon who ruled the skies. The people offered the dragon a meteorite that glowed with the colors of the rainbow and was imbued with great power. Their wish to the dragon along with the meteorite caused a change. The great dragon was enveloped in a brilliant light as it descended, undergoing a transformation. This new dragon was stronger, faster, and had the power to halt the Primal Pokemon. It forced them out of their primal states and into a deep slumber, afterwards returning to the skies. This grand transformation became known as Mega Evolution. Over thousands of years, many new stones, called mega stones, were formed as a result of the remaining primal energy. With these Mega Stones, a Pokemon who shared a strong bond with their trainer could utilize these stones to achieve Mega Evolution".

"I tire of your chirps", Kuja said, "You and the old fool both seem to enjoy these pointless tales. They are mere stories and nothing more".

"Is that so", I said, revealing the key stone embedded in my bracelet.

"A pretty stone, nothing more", Kuja retorted.

"You have much to learn", I said, calling out Beatrix, "Now, behold the power of Mega Evolution".

I pressed the stone lightly, causing it to release purple beams of light. Similar beams were released by Beatrix's Aggronite, and soon enveloped her entire body in a light purple sphere. The orb whirred before giant cracks appeared all over it. The cracks began splitting the orb apart, revealing bright light inside. The orb the shattered completely, releasing the bright light. When the light cleared, both Kuja and little Zidane were in awe. The Beatrix that now stood before them was unlike the one they had seen before, yet similar at the same time. Beatrix let out a loud bellow, causing the whole hangar to shake.

"Behold, Mega Aggron", I said, "Now do you believe it was just a tale of old"?

"Incredible", he said, before shaking his head and straightening his posture, "I mean, it is impressive, but will it be enough to stop me"?

"We'll soon find out. Beatrix, use rock smash", I commanded.

Beatrix let out another loud roar and charged forward on all fours. She then leapt up and struck Kuja with one of her forelimbs, which was now glowing a reddish orange. Kuja was knocked back, but was able to stand right back up.

"Don't let up. Use Rock Tomb", I commanded.

Beatrix slammed the ground, causing several giant boulders to shoot up. She then launched them at Kuja, trapping him in a ring of jagged rocks.

"Iron head", I said.

Beartix charged at the trapped Kuja, a white and steel colored energy surrounding her body like electricity. She slammed into the rocks, plowing through them and knocking Kuja out of the ring.

"Finish him with Iron Tail", I said darkly.

Beatrix's tail became cloaked in a metallic light as she charged. Then, using her body weight and momentum, she turned quickly, slamming Kuja with her tail. This sent him flying into another wall.

"Excellent work Beatrix", I said, eliciting a victory bellow from the steel type.

"Oh, did you think you had won", Kuja said, stepping out from the rubble. He cast a cure spell and dusted himself off. "Don't feel to discouraged. You did manage to break one of my ribs".

"Tch, cocky bastard", I grunted, gritting my teeth.

"Now then, let me show you true power", Kuja said, "Flare Star".

Within seconds Beatrix was surrounded by giant orbs of fire. The orbs then exploded, and I heard let out a cry of pain. When the smoke from the explosions cleared, I saw Beatrix, unconscious, back in her original form.

"Damn, even Mega Evolution wasn't enough", I hissed, recalling my fallen Pokemon.

"So, what next? Will you call out another of your Mega beasts", Kuja taunted.

I glared at him, but I knew I couldn't do a damn thing. I couldn't use more than one Mega Evolution per battle, no matter what. I took a step back, not once breaking eye contact with Kuja.

"It seems that the odds are stacked in my favor", Kuja said slyly, "I suggest you hand over the boy now, lest you wish to meet a worse fate than your little pet did".

"Just let him take me Miss Shadow", Little Zidane said, looking up at me with worried blue eyes, "I don't want to see you get hurt".

"I can't do that Zidane", I said, "Otherwise, my friend's fights will have been for nothing".

I then turned back to Kuja, my blue orb creating another force field.

"I will not give in", I growled, "I will fight to protect him. I will either win, or go down trying".

"You truly are a fool", Kuja said, "Thundaga".

He fired a powerful blast of electricity at me, which passed through the shield. It hit me full force, making my body felt like it was on fire. The force field dissipated, unable to stop the attack. When the electricity stopped, I slumped to the ground, unable to move. I could only watch as Kuja knocked Zidane out again and carried him aboard the airship.

"Zidane", I wheezed.

Kuja then exited the airship and walked over to where I was.

"You bastard", I hissed weakly, "Let the kid go".

"You still wish to save him, how pathetic", Kuja taunted, "You don't even know what Garland was going to use the kid for, do you"?

I was silent. I knew Garland needed the kid for something, though what exactly he needed him for I didn't know.

"He was going to use the kid as his Angel of Death", Kuja explained, "As an Angel of Death, Zidane would've been sent to Gaia to start wars and increase the flow of souls. Doing so would allow Terra to be merged with Gaia".

"WHAT", I gasped, "That's what he was going to use Zidane for"!

"Yes, but I wasn't going to let Zidane replace me", Kuja continued, "I will remain the only Angel of Death, and prove myself superior to that boy. And no one is going to stop me".

He then grabbed me by the collar and lifted me off the ground.

"And since I can't have you interfering, you'll be joining the boy on Gaia", Kuja said, "But first-", I felt him place a hand on my forehead, "We can't have you remembering your time on Terra". His hand became covered in light, and I felt myself become light-headed.

"What the hell", I hissed weakly. I couldn't remember where I was, or why I was here. Soon I even forgot who Kuja and Zidane were. All my memories of Terra left me. I felt weak when he was done, and I couldn't stay awake. I could feel the Pokeballs on my belt rattling, and I could hear my Pokemon's worried cries from within.

….

Kuja smirked at his victory when he saw Shadow become unconscious. He tried to grab ahold of one of the spheres on her belt, but quickly pulled his hand back after one of them burned him.

"So they wish to remain with here, so be it", Kuja hissed, "They can meet the same fate as her".

He then carried Shadow inside the airship, leaving her near Zidane. After hitting a few switches the airship activated, and pulled out of the Hangar. To Kuja, victory had never tasted sweeter.

…

A few hours later, Kuja arrived on Gaia. He left Zidane outside the city of Treno, and left Shadow in the Evil Forest. However, he was unaware he had enraged a great beast.

_"How dare he do this to Mistress Shadow",_ Armageddon seethed from within his Pokeball.

_"Calm yourself Armageddon", _Altair said, _"we are all angry, but we must not do anything rash"._

_ "Then what do you propose we do, Altair", _Armageddon hissed.

_"Your primal powers can halt aging, can they not",_ Altair questioned.

_"Your point",_ Armageddon growled.

_"Keep Shadow in a sort of coma for now",_ Altair said.

_"WHAT, WHY",_ Armageddon roared.

_"Just trust me on this",_ Altair said, _"and while you're at it, change her appearance. We don't want that sinister man finding her and killing her"._

_ "Very well",_ Armageddon said, _"I shall do as you ask"._

The great continent Pokemon then created a ruby crystal around Shadow. Within the crystal, the flow of time stopped. Shadow's appearance was also altered, keeping her identity safe from Kuja. Only time would tell if she was to awaken again.

…..

_**Next time on Omega Fantasy: **_

_**Eleven years have passed**_

_"So Zidane, is there anything you remember from your past", a dark brown haired girl asks._

_ "Only the name Shadow", Zidane replies, "I just wish I knew who that was"._

_ "Maybe a friend or family member", the girl says._

_**An arduous journey begins**_

___"Get them outta here Zidane", a red haired boy shouts, throwing Zidane a rolled up piece of paper._

_**A familiar face returns**_

___"Man, how long have I been out here", Shadow wonders, "And more importantly, how did I get here? Where is here"?_

_**Join Shadow again in the next chapter of Omega Fantasy.**_

…..

**S.L of Orre**: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the prologue. The real story begins next time. What will happen?

**Shadow:** I'll kick some ass, like I always do.

**S.L of Orre**: Then why didn't you kick ass this chapter?

**Shadow: **No comment


End file.
